warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
El nuevo extraño
| tipo = Aventura secundaria | requisitos = Completar Sueños robados Rango de maestría 5 Convergencia de Europa | recompensa = Plano de Chroma | repetible = | aventuraprevia = Sueños robados | aventurasiguiente = Natah }} El nuevo extraño es una aventura introducida en la que continúa los eventos posteriores a la Aventura de Sueños robados, que involucra a Céfalon Simaris mientras busca información misteriosa. Completar esta Aventura proporcionará el plano para Chroma, y los jugadores tendrán acceso a Masacre en el Santuario. Tutorial La aventura Sueños robados deben completarse antes de que se pueda iniciar El nuevo extraño. Encuentra los centinelas perdidos del céfalon Simaris: Nuovo (Ceres) La primera misión de la aventura lleva a los jugadores a un complejo de prisiones de Astillero Grineer en Nuovo (Ceres), donde Céfalon Simaris le encarga al Tenno una misión de rescate para liberar a sus centinelas del cautiverio, que fueron llevados después de investigar la prisión de Grineer. Lotus le pregunta a Simaris sobre el significado de la instalación, a lo que Simaris responde vagamente sobre la importancia del conocimiento. Una vez que los jugadores lleguen al bloque de celdas y liberen a los Centinelas, que toman la forma de tres Helios especiales que desaparecen una vez que se desbloquea la puerta, Simaris le pedirá al Tenno que se dirija a la extracción para una mayor discusión. Sin embargo, Lotus, sospechoso de los objetivos de Simaris, le pide al Tenno que busque la Bóveda de datos de la instalación para averiguar qué busca el Cephalon, tomando la forma de una misión de espía en la que debe infiltrarse en una Bóveda de datos solitaria y piratear su consola de datos para extraer los datos. A continuación, los jugadores deben exterminar a todos los enemigos restantes. El jugador es libre de extraer de la misión una vez que no queden más enemigos. De vuelta al Orbitador, Lotus menciona que han logrado recuperar "fragmentos de una firma biológica" dentro de los registros de seguridad de la instalación a pesar de la corrupción extensa de los datos. Ordis ejecuta el registro de seguridad, que presenta los sonidos de los disparos de Grineer como si estuvieran en una batalla, junto con una voz misteriosa que dice: Al reconocer la misteriosa voz como la misma de la Máquina arcana descubierta en Ceres, Lotus le pide al Tenno que visite a Céfalon Simaris para averiguar qué más sabe. Al visitar a Céfalon Simaris en cualquier repetidor (el Bazar de Maroo es la única excepción) y preguntarle con el mensaje "¿Los ojos del día bebiendo la noche?", Simaris le dice al Tenno que debe obtener conocimiento y luego les pide que realicen otra aventura por su santuario a cambio de revelar lo que significa la firma biológica. Nota: si tienes problemas para encontrar la sala de Céfalon Simaris y el juego te dirige a la sala equivocada, debes buscar los dos ascensores azules que estarán detrás de ti cuando mires dentro de la sala que marca el juego. Uno lo transportará hasta el nivel correcto, donde encontrará al Céfalon Simaris detrás de una puerta ubicada en el mismo lugar que el que le indicó el nivel inferior. Los ascensores solo transportan en una dirección. También puede viajar rápido a él, presionando escape, viaje rápido y Céfalon Simaris. Nota: Los jugadores deben realizar primero el tutorial de Síntesis de Céfalon Simaris para que aparezca el mensaje de diálogo. Sintetiza 3 lanceros áridos élite: Ares (Marte) Antes de emprender esta nueva misión, es indispensable que los jugadores equipen el Escáner de síntesis en su rueda de herramientas, que está disponible entre las ofertas de Céfalon Simaris por 5.000 . Opcionalmente, los jugadores también pueden equipar trampas de sifón cinético, también disponibles en Céfalon Simaris por 5.000 , para ayudar logar el objetivo. El siguiente paso de la misión consiste en sintetizar 3''' Lanceros áridos de élite ejecutando la misión de Sabotaje en Ares (Marte). Cada misión genera un solo objetivo de síntesis, lo que significa que los jugadores tendrán que ejecutar la misión '''3 veces para completar este paso de la misión. El objetivo de síntesis es un Lancero Árido especial con un contorno azul oscuro visible. El objetivo también se puede rastrear siguiendo luces azules flotantes que solo se pueden ver a través del Escáner de síntesis, que indica que el objetivo está cerca. Simaris también notificará al jugador cuando el objetivo esté dentro del alcance. En este momento, aparecerá un icono de hexágono dorado en el minimapa que representa el Lancero árido de élite. El objetivo inicialmente no será accesible en la misión. Los jugadores deben seguir los pasos y el camino normales de la misión de Sabotaje. En algún momento, moviéndose a través del mapa de una fase de la misión a la otra, Simaris notificará que el objetivo está dentro del alcance y el icono del hexágono dorado del objetivo aparecerá en el minimapa. Los jugadores deben escanear 4 puntos del Lancero árido de élite, logrando equipar su Escáner de síntesis desde el menú Herramienta, apuntando al nodo objetivo y manteniendo presionada la tecla de disparo ( predeterminada) hasta que se escanee el nodo. Los nodos aparecen como orbes azules en el objetivo. El objetivo de Lancero Árido se desintegrará una vez que se hayan escaneado los 4 puntos, lo que indica una Síntesis exitosa. Escanear un punto puede hacer que el objetivo actúe de manera impredecible, sin embargo, el jugador puede evitar que se ponga alerta usando habilidades de sigilo como la Grieta. Después de escanear el Objetivo de síntesis, el jugador debe completar el objetivo principal de la misión para que la Síntesis cuente para su objetivo de Aventura. Al escanear los tres Objetivos de síntesis, los jugadores deben regresar a Simaris en el Repetidor designado, y comprometerlo con el aviso que le informa que los tres objetivos han sido sintetizados. Simaris agradecerá al jugador, diciéndoles que sus escaneos han descubierto algo que sus centinelas se perdieron, y luego revelará que la firma biológica es de naturaleza Tenno. Interesado en cuál es la firma biológica, Simaris le dará al jugador un plano para una baliza quemada y les pedirá que lo construyan. Una vez que el plano está completado, Ordis señala que está enviando una señal, que resulta ser una transmisión de la máquina arcana que dice: Al escuchar esto, Ordis comienza a experimentar un mal funcionamiento. Simaris interviene para salvar el programa de Ordis mientras le pide al jugador que rastree la fuente de la señal, y Lotus cree que el Corpus puede ser el próximo líder. Investiga el origen de la transmisión: Marax (Europa) Siguiendo la fuente de la transmisión, los Tenno tienen la tarea de emprender una misión de Defensa móvil en una base de Corpus en Morax (Europa], con el fin de extraer información sobre la transmisión. Los terminales necesitarán ser defendidos para completar la misión, otorgando el plano para otra señal de Chroma una vez completada. Los jugadores deben construir el plano para continuar. Una vez que el plano está completado, Lotus expresa su sorpresa al reconocer a Chroma en la transmisión, y expresa sospechas de que alguien está tratando de cubrir sus huellas usándola. Mientras tanto, Simaris le revela a Ordis que puede restaurar los recuerdos de este último y posiblemente reparar sus fallos con el tiempo, y después de que Ordis deduce que pueden decodificar el resto de la transmisión en la máquina arcana dentro del Derrelicto Orokin en el que se encontró, Simaris elogia el potencial de Ordis, que él siente que está siendo malgastado por ser un sirviente del Tenno. Irritado por las bromas, Lotus ordena al Tenno que proceda a su próxima misión. Vuelve al Derrelicto: Alator (Marte) Se requieren cargas del escáner de síntesis para esta misión. Al regresar al sitio de la máquina arcana, esta misión ve a los Tenno luchar a través de un asentamiento Grineer para llegar al Portal que los llevará al Derrelicto Orokin donde se encontró la Máquina arcana. Lotus menciona que Chroma fue uno de los Warframes más poderosos con una gran capacidad de adaptación. Simaris deduce que el Chroma que están buscando no está controlado por Tenno, y que ese es su misterio ese es su objetivo. Al llegar a la máquina arcana, un hostil Warframe Chroma aparecerá junto a él, armado con una Dera. Sin embargo, Lotus y Simaris le ordenan al jugador que no lo active, y que se debe sintetizar en su lugar utilizando el Escáner de síntesis. Los jugadores son libres de ir a la extracción una vez que hayan sintetizado a Chroma, recibiendo el plano de la marca de Chroma como recompensa. De vuelta a la nave de desembarco, Simaris le pide a Ordis con confianza que extraiga un plano de la síntesis traída por el Tenno. Ordis trama un plan, pero desafortunadamente no puede extraer más guías. Simaris luego revela que tiene una pieza del códice arcano y que conoce la ubicación de otra Máquina, para gran frustración de Lotus. La marca de Chroma debe ser construida para avanzar. Al completar la baliza, Simaris le hace a Ordis una oferta para convertirse en el "Administrador" de su Santuario, que Ordis acepta fácilmente. Prometiendo restaurar a Ordis una vez que la caza de Chroma haya terminado, Simaris les da a los jugadores la ubicación de Chroma, diciéndoles que al derrotar al Warframe sabrán quién lo controla. Derrota a Chroma: Ose (Europa) Al aterrizar en Ose (Europa), los Tenno son asignados para atraer a Chroma activando la máquina arcana para activar una misión de Defensa. Si bien la misión comienza inicialmente en el Asentamiento Corpus de Europa, el objetivo de defensa real se encuentra en el Derrelicto Orokin, accesible a través de una sala de portal. La máquina arcana debe defenderse contra cinco oleadas de atacantes del Corpus. Después de la 5ª oleada, Chroma aparecerá solo. A sugerencia de Ordis, Chroma debe escanearse 5 veces con el escáner de síntesis mientras aún defiende la máquina. Una vez que se eliminan todos los Corpus y se escanea Chroma 5 veces, se completa la misión y el jugador es recompensado con el Plano de Chroma. Los planos de los componentes se pueden adquirir como recompensas en Convergencias. (Un error puede hacer que los enemigos no crucen al área abandonada. En este caso, Chroma puede aparecer antes de que todos los enemigos sean derrotados. La oleada se marcará como completa después de matar a los enemigos que no cruzaron el portal). Simaris está decepcionado por la acción de Ordis de escanear Chroma en lugar de destruirlo, a lo que Ordis responde que él es el Céfalon del Operador. Los jugadores ahora también tendrán acceso a Masacre en el Santuario de Simaris. Notas *Tenga en cuenta que los planos solo pueden ser recompensados una vez, incluso si la aventura se repite. Uno puede comprar los planos de Céfalon Simaris o, alternativamente, un Warframe construido en Mercado por Platinum para volver a adquirir el Warframe si se vende. *Si el jugador comenzó esta aventura antes de la y no diseñó el chasis cuando se le indicó, cerrar la sesión y volver a iniciarla puede avanzar la historia cuando se atasca en las balizas faltantes necesarias para avanzar en la trama (como la baliza quemada). *La aparición de la máquina arcana en la etapa final de la misión sugiere una conexión con los Conscientes. Errores *As of the required Arid Elite Lancers do not always spawn in the indicated mission. *As of , players have reported the questline to be "Universally bugged." The bugs include not being able to craft some beacons, which would prevent the questline from progressing. It is also advised to not attempt the Aventura due to these bugs. *Missions may not register as finished after completion, preventing players from moving on to the next mission. Logging out and logging back in can fix this issue. *During the final missions, enemies may not cross over the portal to the Derelict area. Go back and forth between the portal if no enemies spawn near the defense area. *After having completed the paying with synthesis part of the mission, the following parts of the Aventura may be skipped and no blueprints are rewarded. The Aventura is then refreshed and has to be done again. *Sometimes neither the target nor Simaris will appear at at the beginning of a mission. (Switching matchmaking options i.e. setting it to solo or others; may fix the problem of targets and Simaris not appearing) Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed crucial progression required mission rewards not being given to players, therefore stopping progression through the Aventura. A script has gone live with this Hotfix that retroactively administers missing items to those currently unable to progress through The New Strange. *Fixed auto progressing through the New Strange Aventura. }} Galería center|550px en:The New Strange